Akame
Akame is the titular protagonist from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame (Completed) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Akame * Batman vs Akame (Completed) * Black Star vs. Akame * Akame vs Blake Belladonna * Akame vs Carnage * Dante vs Akame * Akame vs Deadpool * Deathstroke vs Akame * Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight"(Elsword) (Completed) * Jetstream Sam VS Akame * Akame vs Katarina * Akame vs. Kenshiro * Akame VS Killua * Akame vs Kirito (Completed) * Mikasa Ackerman vs Akame * Akame vs Pisces Aphrodite * Akame vs. Raiden (Completed by Muhammedmco) * Akame vs Rin Okumura (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame * Ryu vs Akame * Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi * Saitama vs. Akame * Akame vs. Speed of Sound Sonic * Akame vs. Spider-Man * Akame vs Sui-Feng (Completed) * Travis Touchdown vs Akame * Akame vs. Wolverine (Completed) * Akame vs X-23 * Akame VS Yuichiro Hyakuya Battles Royale *Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame With Kurome *Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric *Akame & Kurome vs Ram & Rem With Leone *Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long With Night Raid *Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid *Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cheshire (DC Universe) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Evelynn (LOL) (League of Legends) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Pannacotta Fugo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Rory Mercury (Gate Series) * Shana (Shakugan no Shana) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Strea (Sword Art Online) * Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) History As a child, Akame and her younger sister Kurome were sold into the service of the Empire and trained as assassins before they were later separated by Gozuki, taking Akame under his wing to train as a member of the Elite Seven. After a few years of committing atrocities and watching her comrades die, Akame became dissatisfied and resentful towards the government. It was only when Akame met the former General Najenda during an attempted assassination that she finally defected to the Rebels and became a member of Night Raid. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Origin: Akeme Ga Kill! Zero (Prequel), Akame Ga Kill! (Original appearance), Hinowa ga Yuku! (Sequel) * Occupation: Ex-Night Raid Member, Assassin, Swordmaster * Age: Teens * Height: 164 cm (5'4) * Weight: Unknown * Weapons, Armors and Skills: (AGK!:Z) The Shingu: Kiriichimonji |''' (AGK!) The Teigu: One Slice Kill: Murasame, Unknown Katana (end of AGK! series) Powers and Abilities * Akame is often considered along Night Raid's strongest members, her training enabling her to fight on par with the Empire's highest rank members. She is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable speed and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. Can resist to some Mind Control (was unaffected by Zanku's Teigu, due to her sanity). Can outwit characters with precognition abilities. Kiriichimonji * While in the Elite Seven, Akame used the Vassal Arm known as Kiriichimonji. It is a katana that creates permanent wounds on an opponent that never heal/regenerate. Murasame * Between after leaving the Elite Seven and joining Night Raid, Akame acquires the Imperial Arm known as '''One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Murasame is a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that kills whoever it cuts within seconds with no known antidote. But the blade is ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Imperials, machines, and animated corpses. Murasame also possess a Trump Card called ''Ennoodzuno (or Little War Horn)'' that boosts the user's physical abilities greatly, but Akame prefers to use it as a last resort. The reason is that the trump requires one of two painful methods to activate it: killing someone dear to her or subjecting herself to the blade's poison to resist it effects while accepting responsibility for her actions. Unknown katana/sword * Akame weilds a new katana/sword at the end of the AGK manga series, after her murasame got destroyed. It's abilities is unknown Hand to hand combat * Killed 5 strong hybrid Danger-Beast without her Murasame * Fought Wave on occasions (who was able to read Syura's moves and beats him in combat without his Grand Chariot, which Budo stated to be a mixture of martial arts from around the world) * Took on a group of thugs, disarmed one, and proceeded to slaughter the rest * Spared Mine * Skilled enough to snap a foe's necks, with her legs * Fought Esdeath equally Strength and durability * Easily cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe * Strong enough to snap Ibara's neck http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_CyPDrsvLm8/UWTleBCYgoI/AAAAAAAANII/o7zFYnIJF70/s0/032.png * Took a hit from Wave (blood lust) and only suffered a few bruised ribs * Has taken hits from Budo * Can jump into the air * Can withstand Esdeath's cold temperatures * Shrugged off a hit from Esdeath Speed * Avoided automatic bullets with ease http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Nbhe6PuWM-s/T5ykqZLRqAI/AAAAAAAAB3w/NkaQJcj8ZCA/s0/060.png * React and dodged lightning at close distance while fighting Esdeath http://mangalion.com/images/manga/akame_ga_kill/55/25.jpg * Avoided Budo's attacks http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-f_8eQ4YBSb8/VMi91Tb5y2I/AAAAAAACEiI/zvt4h1N7wIc/s0/006.png * Can run at mach speed http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-XcjRxwWfMoM/VbWFu_BpxxI/AAAAAAAA-v4/4VCuI7_IfX0/s0-Ic42/036.jpg * Can dodge Wave's attacks with ease http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-HV63bJ45izk/VejsmLMw9ZI/AAAAAAACYhc/NFUxW6vfrx8/s0-Ic42/016.png * Went toe-to-toe with her sister, Kurome * Blitz Natara and Doya while injured http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Yj4ll9iI7So/VldQC8PNQ2I/AAAAAAACYUw/AZLADIGvpOs/s0-Ic42/025.jpg * Deflected Undead Run's feather attacks * Dodged Evil Tyrant's (injured) hit * Kept up and held her own against General Esdeath on multiple occasions Intelligence and Experience * Went through hellish training, at a very young age, and became a professional assassin * She has incredible sanity and is mentally strong (for her age) * Fought and killed foes with precognition abilities in combat (Zanku and Izou) * Has avoided traps and ambush attacks * Learns her opponents capabilities and use it against them, after her first encounter with them ** Deflected Undead Run's feather attacks http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-gt0ANG9h6IA/VldQDHvn6DI/AAAAAAACYUw/tfnpgNX49jk/s0-Ic42/027.jpg ** Used her afterimage to trick Esdeath in order to get her to use her Mahapadma for openings (Anime version) * Has fought armed soldiers, armies, monsters/beasts, Undead puppets, masters, other teigu users, Leaders and experienced / superior foes * Fought Esdeath in combat * Has survived many missions and battles throughout her life Feats * Survived in both AGK! Zero and Akame Ga Kill! manga series * She, alongside Kurome were one of only a handful of children to survive the deadly training camp (since as children) * Killed Taeko * Easily bested base Tatsumi and nearly killed him (in the early AGK series) * Fought off and resist to Zanku's Teigu and kills him * Killed a Rakasha Demon * Landed the killing blow on Dr. Stylish's Danger Beast form http://i10.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/21/akame-ga-kiru-3400233.jpg * Fought and nearly overwhelmed Wave and was able to scratch and even damage his Grand Chariot repeatedly. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-MP7XNq-LU0w/VjoDMEjANJI/AAAAAAACJkU/9BzGrQkTFI0/s16000/0062-019.png * Blitzed and killed all of Kurome's puppets, including Run, Natara and Doya by herself (while injured) * Stabbed Evil Tyrant's'' ''chest and poisoned him http://i2.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/76/akame-ga-kiru-8515117.jpg * Beat General Esdeath after an epic battle and while saving Tatsumi by "killing" the Tyrant. Flaws * Despite her serious personaliy, she displays genuine concern for her comrades * Murasame's poison doesn't work on non-living things and can be avoided by amputating the affected part before it spreads Gallery Akame Akame ga Kill.png Akame .png Akame_Render(normal).png Akame ga Kill! - 01.png Akame_arrives_at_the_Church.png Akame main.png Akame.jpg Akame (Akame ga kill Zero).png|Akame in Akame ga kill!: Zero Akame (Divine Gate).png|Akame in Divine Gate Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Female Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants